Nah Loh!
by SasShin0411
Summary: Dikira cuma nemenin temen, ternyata malah berakhir dimanfaatkan temen dan berakhir kenalan sama temennya si temen. Nah Loh! AkaKuro DLDR!


**Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Boys Love Fanfic**

 **AkaKuro**

 **SasShin411**

Kuroko Tetsuya mendudukan diri di bangku taman kota, segelas vanilla milkshake tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Sepasang mata sewarna lautan itu memindai sekeliling taman, ramai seperti biasanya. Kemudian melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Baru pukul tiga sore.

Masih satu jam lagi dari waktu perjanjian.

Meletakan gelas minum di samping kanannya, tangannya kini sibuk memainkan ponsel. Media sosial _Line_ menjadi target permainan jarinya.

 ** _Aku sudah di taman kota sekarang, Furihata-kun_**

Pesan singkat itu segera ia kirimkan ke teman yang dituju.

Sambil menunggu balasan, Tetsuya kembali menikmati suasana kota dengan segelas susu kocok _favorite_.

 _Tring_

Balasan datang.

Tangan kecilnya membuka aplikasi _chating_ di ponselnya. Kerutan samar di kening tercipta begitu ia membaca balasan dari sang sahabat.

 ** _Aku sudah menghubungi Akashi, dia sedang otw... Tanomu!_**

Tidak mengerti, Tetsuya segera mengetik balasan.

 ** _Apa maksudnya? Siapa Akashi?_**

Walaupun masih berusaha _positive_ _thinking_ , Tetsuya sudah mulai mencium bau-bau kecurangan di sini. Wajahnya yang dari tadi datar sudah mulai dihiasi raut kesal.

 ** _Furihata-kun?_**

 _Chat_ balasan datang seperti rentetan kereta api.

 ** _Maafkan aku, Kuroko_** ** _Akashi adalah teman Facebook yang sering aku ceritakan kepadamu._** ** _Kami memutuskan ketemuan sore ini_** ** _Tapi aku belum siap, aku takut, Kuroko_** ** _Jadi, Pliiiisss... tolong gantikan aku ya!_**

Tetsuya ternganga membaca balasan dari Furihata. Dia benar-benar ditipu. Dengan dalih menemani ke toko buku teman karibnya itu ternyata hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja.

 ** _Kau menyebalkan, Furihata-kun! Aku pulang saja kalau begitu_**

Balasan datang begitu cepat.

 ** _Jangan, kumohon tolong aku, Kuroko! Akashi bilang dia sudah sampai di area taman, sebentar saja!_** ** _Tetaplah di tempatmu!_** ** _Yang penting kalian sudah bertemu, setelah itu kau langsung pulang juga boleh_**

Tetsuya mendengus kesal membacanya. Temannya ini memang suka menyusahkannya, dengan seenaknya melakukan hal yang merugikan dirinya tanpa berunding dulu.

 ** _Kenapa kau harus membohongiku? Aku marah!_**

 ** _Maaf, Kuroko_** ** _Ini mendesak._** ** _Aku janji ini yang terakhir!_**

Tetsuya berdecak sebal. Dia ingin memaki, tapi dia tahu tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia segera pulang, Tetsuya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan acara ketemuan antara Furihata dengan teman _facebook_ -nya entah siapa itu. Ini bukan urusannya, biarkan saja jika teman Furihata- _kun_ itu marah. Dirinya yang lebih berhak marah di sini.

 ** _Maaf, aku juga masih banyak urusan, Furihata-kun. Aku pulang sekarang!_**

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Tetsuya segera meraih susu kocoknya dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

Baru saja Tetsuya berdiri dari bangku taman, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna buah Delima dan sepasang mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya berdiri diam di depannya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. _Tampan_.

Tetsuya tertegun lama gara-gara wajah tampannya.

"Maaf, apa kau Furihata?" tanya pemuda merah itu masih dengan senyum yang menawan.

Tetsuya jadi galau. Mengaku atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"A aku-"

"Memakai seragam SMA Seirin, bertubuh pendek, dan berambut biru muda," ditengah kegalauan Tetsuya, pemuda itu kembali berbicara lengkap dengan gerakan tangan menunjuk setiap ciri-ciri yang disebutkannya ke arah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memaki dalam hati. Sepertinya Furihata- _kun_ sudah niat sekali memanfaatkannya, bahkan dia sudah mengirimkan ciri-ciri fisiknya untuk dapat dikenali oleh si Akashi ini.

Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Walaupun berat hati, pemuda berwajah manis itu kembali menghadap ke arah cowok dari dunia maya itu dan memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Iya, kau pasti Akashi... - _kun_?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Tawa renyah dikumandangkan oleh pemuda di hadapan. Tawa biasa saja jadi begitu enak didengar dari pemuda tampan di depannya ini, aduh Tetsuya tiba-tiba gugup.

"Maaf kalau sudah membuat Furihata menunggu lama, aku belum begitu hapal daerah ini," ucapnya dengan wajah penuh raut bersalah.

Tetsuya menggeleng tanpa sadar.

"Nggak apa-apa, kukira perjanjiannya masih satu jam lagi, aku padahal mau pergi tadi," sahut Tetsuya pelan.

"Maaf?"

"Ah bu bukan apa-apa,"

Tetsuya menggaruk pipinya canggung. Dia benar-benar bingung harus bicara dan bersikap bagaimana, apalagi tatapan intens itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Mau memulai pembicaraan tapi bingung, dia tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Furihata- _kun_ bicarakan dengan pemuda ini.

"Aduh, maaf... aku paling tidak bisa mencairkan suasana," kata Tetsuya dengan tawa super canggung. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu ingin sekali menampar mulutnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Akashi tertawa. Sepasang mata merah itu masih setia menatap lekat Tetsuya.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan jika kau memilih terus diam seperti itu saja aku tidak keberatan," sahut Akashi geli.

Bahu lebarnya terangkat santai. Tetsuya nyengir tidak tulus.

Akashi menahan geli saat melihat gelagat canggung pria kecil di depannya. Matanya yang jelalatan ke mana-mana tapi sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu tengah gugup luar biasa. Apalagi tangan yang terus-terusan menggaruk pipi dan rambutnya.

"Emm, sepertinya duduk akan memudahkan segalanya," kata Akashi sambil menunjuk bangku di belakang Tetsuya.

"Ah tentu. Itu juga yang aku pikirkan," ucap Tetsuya sambil duduk dengan berisik ke tempat semula.

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan duduk pelan di samping Tetsuya.

Lagi-lagi suasana canggung tercipta. Tetsuya tidak bisa duduk tenang, mata birunya menatap ke manapun asalkan tidak bertumbukan dengan Akashi yang masih saja menatapnya.

Tetsuya mengaduh dalam hati. Tidak pernah ia merasa secanggung ini, apalagi dengan sesama lelaki. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak mau salah bicara lagi. Tetsuya tidak tahu obrolan seperti apa yang biasanya dibicarakan oleh Furihata- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ , mau bertanya pada Furihata- _kun_ juga susah. Jika ia _chat_ dengan Furihata- _kun_ di ponsel akan terasa tidak sopan karena akan mengabaikan Akashi- _kun_. Tetsuya kesal, kenapa malah dia yang harus terjebak dalan situasi aneh begini?

Tetsuya memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Akashi, dan wajah penuh senyum Akashi menyapanya. Pemuda itu masih saja memperhatikan dirinya.

Tidak bisakah pemuda itu menoleh ke arah lain sebentar saja? Bikin salah tingkah saja.

"Emm, Akashi- _kun_ habis pulang sekolah juga?" tanya Tetsuya berusaha mengalahkan kecanggungan.

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya penasaran, di mana sekolah pemuda tampan itu. Diliriknya lagi Akashi dan memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan Akashi.

Seragam dengan jas abu-abu itu. Ah, Rakuzan. Tetsuya ingat Furihata pernah berceloteh riang karena memiliki teman _facebook_ berasal dari SMA Rakuzan.

Jadi Akashi ini orangnya? Mata Tetsuya beralih ke wajah samping Akashi, untung orangnya sedang melihat sekumpulan anak kecil bermain bola di depan mereka. Tetsuya jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan Akashi lama.

Dilihat sekilas Akashi sungguh tampan, tapi begitu dilihat lama-lama, pemuda itu jauh lebih tampan.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menoleh, Tetsuya terlambat untuk berpaling. Mata bulatnya semakin lebar gara-gara ketahuan memperhatikan Akashi diam-diam.

"1-10, Tingkat ketampananku menurutmu, jawab dengan cepat!" Akashi menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba.

"10!" jawab Tetsuya cepat, kaget.

Akashi tersenyum puas.

 _Apa-apaan?_

"Terima kasih," ucap Akashi sambil menabrakan bahunya ke bahu Tetsuya.

Masih dengan senyum, pemuda itu kembali menonton permainan bola anak.

Tetsuya masih cengo, belum bisa bebas dari kegetnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, dirinya baru saja menjadi korban modus._

"3,"

Tetsuya menoleh, Akashi sudah kembali menatapnya. Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. Senyum tampan itu kini semakin lebar.

"Tingkat penilaianku untuk ketampanan Furihata," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang berubah menjadi seringaian menyebalkan. Tetsuya merengut sebal, wajahnya menjadi dua kali lebih datar.

Walaupun penilaian itu untuk Furihata, tapi wajah yang dilihat oleh Akashi adalah wajahnya. Sejelek itukah dia di mata Akashi.

Wajah tampan Akashi kini mendekat, bibir itu berbisik dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti dari telinganya.

"Tapi 10 untuk tingkat kemanisannya," lanjutnya pelan namun bisa terdengar jelas oleh Tetsuya.

Sontak wajah manis itu memerah.

Sepasang mata itu, Tetsuya tidak pernah ditatap seintens dan sedalam itu sebelumnya. Senyum dan tatapan itu membuat otak Tetsuya _blank_. Membuat Tetsuya lupa untuk marah karena baru saja ia dikatai manis, dan membuat Tetsuya lupa untuk kesal karena baru saja dirinya digoda oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Furihata hari ini, kau jauh lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan, aku suka!" katanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan dalamnya ke arah Tetsuya. "Kuharap untuk seterusnya kita bisa berteman lebih dekat, bukan hanya lewat _facebook_ atau _chat_ saja, mari kita buat pertemuan seperti ini lebih sering," ajaknya dengan wajah serius.

 _Nah loh?!_

Tetsuya jadi serba salah sekarang. Semoga saja Furihata akan suka ini. Hanya senyuman canggung yang bisa Tetsuya beri sebagai jawaban.

 **おわり**

Catatan kecil yang tanpa sengaja kutemukan ketika iseng membuka-buka aplikasi _Note_ di HP.

Lupa-lupa ingat pernah menulis fanfic absurd ini, dan setelah kubaca ulang akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mempublishnya saja!

Semoga bisa menghibur AkaKuro _Lovers_ di luar sana

 _Arigatou_

SasShin


End file.
